Kenshi Omezō
Appearance Kenshi has black hair which naturally curls, reaching to about the bottom of his neck. He tries to keep this hair held back, usually to no avail. His eyes are large, and have the deep golden-yellow color of an Omezō to them. His skin is darker pale, yet not completely tan. He stands about 5’10, and weighs roughly 155 pounds. He wears a mix of dark and white clothing, his torso usually being a white, stylish shirt, with the larger pants being black. But this can vary. Personality Kenshi is a friendly, welcoming Shinobi. He won’t go out of his way to make friends, but he’s rarely rude to others. However, while he is calm usually, he’s rather easy to get riled up. Anything seen as small by another person can easily get him fired up, either in anger, or happiness, or any other emotion. Will to fight comes to him easily, and he’ll only give up in a fight if the inability to win is absolutely obvious. He’s respectful and obedient to higher-ranking Shinobi, never questioning their orders or decisions, and doing as they ask to the T. Background Background: As a child, Kenshi was conditioned by his parents, two dedicated Shinobi themselves, to be quick. They trained him to be swift on his feet, despite how hard it was for him to naturally mold his chakra. He was taught to be strong on his own, wielding weapons instead of Ninjutsu. And due to their positions, Kenshi looked up to and idolized Shinobi, wanting to become one since he could think. And, when he had the opportunity to become a Genin, he took it as quickly as possible. However, the actual path to becoming a Genin was a difficult one. Due to his lesser ability to mold chakra, he was naturally weaker than most other genin-in-training. And while he was powerful in taijutsu, and was quicker than his peers, he just couldn’t stand toe-to-toe with them because of his weak chakra. And while he did pass the Genin exams, it took him more time than others to finally be able to mold the Chakra correctly to perform the Transformation Technique. However, now that he’s a genin, he hopes to outshine the rest of the competitors. Combat Style Kenshi attempts to stay out of his opponent’s sight, and attack where they can’t see him. He attempts to stay close to his opponents as well, and uses his naturally higher speed to strike his opponents quickly and without mercy. However, he knows when to back off and when to rely on items to achieve his goal. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. 10 explosive tags, 5 smoke bombs, and 5 flash bombs. Iron Blade:A standard, one-handed Iron blade Retractable Forearm Shield:An iron forearm guard that has an expanding and retracting shield. A thin handle from the guard runs across the user's palm, and acts as the trigger for expanding or retracting the shield.